Redstone
Redstone is a nigh-indestructible, stone-like material made of philosopher's stones; alchemically-synthesized stones made of immortal human souls; humans cursed with immortality, and twisted into the shape of redstone by their extreme regenerative healing factor. Souls can already naturally harden, but lack any of redstone's various magickal properties, which include: being able to create more redstone, grant humans immortality, destroy (non-immortal) human souls, exist in several places at once, manipulate time, and a natural tendency to be forgotten about. Redstone is required to create more redstone, thus all redstone originates from an enormous underwater quarry in the heart of the Mattesian Great-Sea in a region known as Mattes' Shadow. This quarry simultaneously exists in several locations at once: at the bottom of the sea, above Mattes' Great-Hall, as the roof of Dai Lo's Library, deep beneath the tent-town of Zul, and within Tall-Eight. Its true origin is Zul, where millions of humans were used by the Shine to make the substance. Redstone walls, and monuments dot this Earth, though few people are aware of the substance's magickal properties. Redstone tends to disappear from historical records, and thus it is unknown how so much stone was quarried to these different locations. Conspiracy theorists during the time of Buckshot!, and Huron Space theorize that the answer is aliens, though this seems exceedingly unlikely. Redstone emanates weak psychic energy, likely influencing those around it to eventually forget about the substance, possibly strongly enough that they actually destroy records of the substance. This influence is not unlike soulslavery, wherein the soulslave justifies the destruction (e.g. "Nobody was looking at those records anyway," "It's an evil substance," "I like brick better"), and has hampered study of the material. This unfortunate effect means that locations with vast amounts of redstone like the City of the Red Wheelhouse, and Yalos-the-Capital have absolutely no records on the substance, or on how it was shaped. Tallmen are noted as being able to break through redstone like paper, as seen by several attacks on cities with redstone walls. This effect seems to extend to regular solidified souls. Both substances are notable in that wytches and wyzards are unable to manipulate them. Redstone was first written about in detail by Spinnos, a philosopher of the Southern Empire, who noted whilst travelling through the Southern Empire to the city of Kornt that redstone seemed to appear in almost all major cities, walls, and monuments of the Delklands, yet he knew almost nothing about it, and very few records existed of it (only one or two of which survived to the time of Tale of Zul). Later philosophers took especial interest in these observations, and it is rumored that students of Charcharon the Younger not taught in the fashion of the Southern Empire eventually went on to create the Red Alchemists' Guild. This is where the name "philosopher's stone" originates from. Notable locations of redstone include: * Hocktonne's Walls * Polenonne's Walls * Westeye's Walls * Smalltonne's Walls (built from Dæjon's Walls) * Jaumai's Wall (Thousandtrees) * The City of the Red Wheelhouse * Redstone minarets of the Parthaginian Ruins * Iaifen Sys' Walls * The Red Rose * Some of the Great Pyramid of the Badlands * Some of the cobblestone roads in Anasia's City * In the foreheads of the Spindlefingers of Efadak * The Hornman (a marvel of the map) * The Skythrone, and redstone temple atop Tall-Eight * Dai Lo's Library * Mattes' Great-Hall * Mattes' Shadow * Zul Category:Magicks Category:Cosmology Category:Alchemy Category:Materials & Substances